


Your Obedient Servant

by meggy_peggy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggy_peggy/pseuds/meggy_peggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alexander moves to New York, Aaron is glad to give him a job. But everything comes with a cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New in New York

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic. hope you like it! also, i used currency rates from 1776, so Alexander's pay is actually quite a bit.

It had been a week since Aaron had posted the ad. All he was asking for was some domestic help. He’d give them room and board! He’d pay them! He just needed some help around the house.

His parents’ house was massive. He had inherited it when his parents died, all those years ago, but hadn’t been able to move in until he had graduated from college. Even though he had graduated early, at age 19, the house had fallen into disrepair. Aaron had taken care of the big repairs, but there was still some little stuff that he needed to take care of. He couldn’t possibly do this AND go to law school AND take care of himself and the house AND get a good night’s sleep! That’s why he needed the help.

He hadn’t slept for more than two hours a night for the past week. The bar exam was approaching and he needed to study. His stomach rumbled. Dinner time. Already?

He was making a sandwich when he heard the knock. Why would anyone be here? He hadn’t made plans for tonight, he didn’t have classes on Saturdays, and he hadn’t hired any construction crews. Confused, he made his way to the door. 

Standing there was a young, HANDSOME, Latino man. “Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?” He seemed scared.

“That depends. Who’s asking?” Aaron asked, genuinely confused.

“I’m Alexander Hamilton. I’m at your service, sir. I have been looking for you.”

Was Aaron supposed to know what that meant? He said nothing, but tilted his head inquisitively.

Alexander finally got that Aaron had no clue who he was. “I saw your ad. At the harbor. For the servant job. Does it still apply?”

Aaron nodded. “Ah. Yes, the position remains unfilled. Why don’t you come in?” Aaron watched Alexander walk in, noting the way his hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the holes in his brown coat. And his butt. Wow. What a butt. Aaron closed the door after Alexander.

“Woah…” Alexander gasped. “Is all of this… stuff yours?” The foyer was a bit extravagant, to be sure, what with the large crystal chandelier and the red velvet couches, but nothing like the Van Ness’ or the Schuyler’s homes. They had real marble floors. All Aaron had was parquet. Still, this was more luxury than Alexander had ever seen. 

Aaron had drifted up the spiral staircase during this time. “Alexander, please come upstairs. We can talk in my office.” 

Alexander climbed the stairs and followed Aaron into his office. It was full of books, on the shelf, on the desk, even on the floor. Aaron removed a stack of books from a chair and gestured to it. Alexander sat down. Aaron maneuvered around his desk and sat down in his chair.

“So.” Aaron said, folding his hands on the desk. “You need a job and I need a servant. Is that correct?”

“Yes.” Alexander replied, shifting uncomfortably. His chair wasn’t very comfortable, and he wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

“Alexander, I think you meant to say ‘yes, sir.’” Aaron chided.

Alexander didn’t like Aaron’s tone of voice. But he really needed money. “Yes, sir. That’s what I meant to say, sir.”

Aaron smiled, but it didn’t really look like a smile to Alexander. His eyes were cold and his mouth seemed more like a grimace. “Good. And I, as your boss, will call you whatever I want.”

“So. This job is a job of servitude. I require nothing but complete, and I do mean complete, obedience. Do you follow?” Aaron asked, straightening up in his chair.

“Yes, sir.” said Alexander.

“If you make a mistake, any mistake at all, you will be severely punished. I will choose the punishment. Is that alright?” Aaron asked. He knew what the answer was already.

Alexander didn’t want that, but he really needed the money. “Yes, sir.” he said, looking at the ground.

“Now, I need you to sign this contract. I will be a very high-profile lawyer soon, so a disclosure agreement is in order. You will not be allowed to speak of anything that happens on my property. You will also be giving me written consent for everything we just discussed. If you don’t sign this, you can go back to the streets.” He handed a packet of papers and a pen to Alexander, who signed it without reading it.

“Here you are, sir. What about my pay and time off?” Alexander handed the papers back to Aaron.

“I don’t take kindly to interruptions. From now on, you may only speak when spoken to. However, since you just got hired, I’ll let this one slide. You will get $5 a week and you can leave the house when I do, as long as your duties are finished and you’re back when I return. You won’t have to pay for food or utilities.” Aaron said.

Alexander said nothing, but he didn’t like how this was going.

“I actually was looking for a female servant, but you’ll do until I can find a replacement.” This wasn’t entirely true, but Aaron had some ideas for what to do when Alexander messed up.

“Oh.” said Alexander. Not the best thing an employer could say, but at least he got the job.

“Now, now, Alexander, what do you say? I gave you a wonderful opportunity.” Aaron smiled that weird smile again.

Alexander sighed, then said “Thank you, sir.”

“Oh, and one more thing. I want you to be on call whenever I need you, so I’ll carry a bell with me. If I ring it, you must come immediately. If you take more than forty seconds, you’ll be late. And that’s a mistake.” Aaron’s voice had changed from calm to hard and angry.

“Sir, that’s barely any time! How will I know where to go?” Alexander hadn’t expected this level of work.

“Are you questioning me? That sounds like a mistake. From now on, you’ll have thirty seconds to respond.” Alexander groaned, but said nothing. “And you’ll figure it out quickly. Well, you’d better.” Aaron paused, trying to think of something. “That’s it. Anything else you want to do is fine until I say otherwise.”

This job kept getting worse, but at least it paid. “Thank you, sir. Where will I be staying? The ad promised room and board.”

Aaron opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He took a deep breath and said, “Ah, yes. Your room. Come with me.” Aaron got up and walked out of his office, beckoning for Alexander to follow him.

“Yes, sir.” Alexander followed Aaron out of his office and across the hall.

“Here it is.” Aaron said, opening the door. “It’s got a bed, a desk, a closet, and a bathroom. That should be all you need.”

Alexander peered over Aaron’s shoulder. The room was small, and there was only one window, a small skylight right in the middle of the room. A layer of dust coated the desk. It looked nothing like the rest of the house. Alexander grimaced, but said only, “Thank you, sir.” He crossed the room and sat down on his new bed.

Aaron turned to go, but stopped. “Tomorrow, I expect breakfast to be on the table by eight. Two fried eggs and two pieces of toast will do. Do you know how to cook those?” he asked.

Alexander let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He could do that. “Yes, sir,” he grinned, “I can.”

“Good,” Aaron replied, barely reacting to his servant’s relief. “I expect you to do well. Make an egg for yourself, too. I’ll give you the rest of your duties tomorrow, over breakfast. Goodnight, Alexander.”

In his bedroom, Aaron lay in bed, holding the contract that gave him the rights to all of Alexander, and fantasizing about this boy that he could do whatever he wanted to.


	2. First Day on the Job

“Good morning, sir. How was your sleep?” Alexander carried a tray into the room and set it down on the table. Two plates. One had two fried eggs and two pieces of toast. The other had one of each. Two glasses of water. Napkins, forks, and knives, a dish of butter. Alexander set these out on the table and sat down opposite to Aaron.

“I slept well, thank you.” Aaron took the butter before looking at Alexander’s plate. “Is that all you’re eating?” he asked, concerned.

“Yes, sir.” he replied. “In St. Croix, this was my food for a whole day.” Alexander watched as Aaron placed his napkin on his lap, and mirrored him. As Aaron picked up his fork, Alexander picked up his. At Aaron’s glance, he said “I’ve never had a fancy meal before. I don’t know what to do with the utensils.” The two ate in silence, Aaron chewing slowly while Alex chowed down. 

When Aaron finished, Alexander picked up both plates and took them into the kitchen.  
“Alexander?” Aaron said, following Alexander into the “Do you know how to wash dishes?”

“Yes, of course I do.” Alexander replied. 

“Alexander, was that snark I heard?” Aaron asked, not looking to punish Alexander, just to remind him of his role.

“Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again, sir. Would you like me to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen, sir?” Alexander asked. He didn’t know what his punishment would be, but he didn’t want it.

“Yes, Alexander, I would.” Aaron said, “Thank you for offering! Since it was your idea, you had better do a good job. I want it spotless in an hour. And remember, I don’t accept any less than perfect. I’ll be back in exactly one hour. If this kitchen isn’t pristine, I’ll have to punish you. And I know you don’t want that.” Aaron spun on his heel and left the room.

“Sir,” Alexander called, “what does that mean? Where are the cleaning supplies?”

No response.

Alexander panicked. This was a big kitchen. The dishes would be easy, there were just two plates and two cups, but the entire kitchen? There were counters to be wiped and floors to be scrubbed and… and… and Alexander didn’t even know what else there was, he just knew that couldn’t be all there was. It’s not like he had ever done this before.

Up in his office, Aaron waited. He flipped through some books, organized his desk, and just sat there, thinking. He was going to need Alexander’s measurements. He’d get them later today. Later. When Alexander was helpless, unable to do anything, even speak, without permission. Aaron went to his bedroom, pulled a few things out from under his bed, and headed to the basement.

***

An hour had passed. Aaron made his way to the kitchen, where Alexander was on his hands and knees, scrubbing away at the floor with a rag. There was a patch of floor to his left that had clearly not been cleaned. It looked dingy and brown compared with the rest of the room.

Alexander didn’t seem to notice Aaron when he walked into the kitchen, so Aaron leaned on the doorway and watched him. “Time’s up, Alexander.” 

Alexander put down his rag and looked up. “Sir, can I just have five more minutes? I don’t need a punishment. I’m almost done.” He kept scrubbing.

“No.” Aaron said, making his voice as commanding and intimidating as he could. “You will finish the kitchen, and you will receive punishment. Also, I didn’t hear a please.” He stood up in the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest.

Alexander started to get up, but Aaron stopped him. “Stay on your knees where you belong. You get up when I say you get up. Not before. Finish the kitchen and come up to my office. You said it would take five minutes. I’ll expect you in six.” Aaron uncrossed his arms and walked away.

Alexander picked up the rag and went back to scrubbing the floor, seething with rage. Who the hell did this guy think he is? Punishing him after giving him an extremely hard task to do in a short amount of time. Also, what was this punishment? No lunch? He could handle that. But Aaron didn’t seem like that kind of guy. He seemed more… sophisticated than that. Alexander knew that he would never guess what the punishment would be. He also knew that he didn’t want to know.

It had been about five minutes. Alexander needed to go upstairs.


	3. The Punishment

“Have a seat.” Aaron’s tone was all business. 

Alexander sank into the chair, concerned. He really didn’t want to be fired. He needed this job more than anything. Aaron was providing him with all the things he needed to live, and without those things, well, he would die. But he couldn’t die, he had made it so far. He had come so far. He had made it through his dad leaving, through his mom dying, through years alone, on the streets, through the hurricane, until finally, finally things had started to go his way. But if that stopped… well… 

“You won’t be fired, Alexander. But you will not get off scot-free. Like I said before, I will not tolerate mistakes. You will be punished.” Aaron leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Alexander waited to ask until he was sure that Aaron was finished speaking. “Sir, what is my punishment? If it’s more chores, I can do that, I can do bathrooms or yard work, I mean, I’d need a bit of training on the yard work, you know, since I’ve never ha-”

Aaron had raised his hand. “Stop talking.”

Alexander did.

“You,” Aaron said, “will not be cleaning bathrooms or doing yard work as a punishment. Those are tasks expected of you already. Your punishment is going to be different from your duties.”

“But sir-” Alexander sputtered.

“Complete obedience.” Aaron said, “That’s in the contract you signed when you became my employee. When I tell you to stop talking, you will remain silent until I let you speak. You wouldn’t want me to make my punishment harsher, would you?”

Alexander didn’t reply.

“You may speak, Alexander.”

“No, sir, of course not.” Alexander replied.

“Alright, Alexander, it’s time for your punishment.” Aaron said. “Follow me to the cellar. Everything has already been set up.”


End file.
